dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Son Gojie
Son Gojie( 구기 아들) is the firstborn daughter of Goku. She orignally recieved no martial arts training at all because of her mother wanting them to be educated and have bright futures in society. Like Gohan, who is polite, shy, and a bit cowardly, Gojie is to be courteous, shy, and kind. She, however, suffers from hemophobia, or the fear of blood, during her younger years. That Hand.jpg|Brolly attacking Gojie Why Dad.jpg|Gojie and Gohan's reaction to Goku's sacrifice Kid in My Hair.jpg|Random Raditz! XD Gojie's hybrid blood gifts her with awesome amounts of energy and reserves of strength. It is only released when she is in a wild fit of rage or in incredible pain. Because Chi Chi wanting Gojie to be a traditional housewife, she becomes what her mother wishes, as well as a teacher. Saiyan and Namek Saga Gojie was born May 14th, Age 757. She was four years old when she was kidnapped by Raditz, and after Goku sacrificing himself to save his twins, Gojie loses all trust in Piccolo and develops her fear of blood, as she was trying to awaken Goku from his death. Piccolo found that the young girl was fiesty and very mistrusting, and that the boy was cowardly and weak. He knew that to defeat the Saiyans he would have to train them. After Goku's return and a tearful reunion with his children, Goku took down Vegeta and Nappa, but suffering from injuries to great for him to move yet. Much to Chi's displeasure, Gohan and Gojie join Krillin and Bulma on their journey to Namek to use their Dragon Balls. To their dismay, an evil tyrant named Frieza is already seeking the Dragon Balls, four in his possession by the time they arrive. When Vegeta arrives, Gojie wants to give up already and just go home. As they hunt for the remaining Dragon Balls, Gojie gets to see the demise of Dodoria at the hands of Vegeta, after getting seperated from Gohan, Dende, and Krillin. Terrified, Gojie hides out, until she feels Vegeta leave. When the Ginyu Force arrive, Gojie is at first eased because of how idiotic they seem. However, after fighting Guldo and being caught in his telekinesis, Gojie realized that they were in deep trouble. Gojie was almost killed by the monstrous Recoome, being knocked unconscious after being punched in the face. When she awakens, her father stands before her grinning, and Gojie is more than overjoyed to see him. When the twins, Krillin, and Vegeta try to fight off Frieza until Goku's healing is finished, Gojie is growing more and more intolerant of the blood spilled. She begins breaking down, and is almost killed by Vegeta for her cowardice. When Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan, Gojie is in disbelief. However, her father scared the heck out of her, his rage, his temper. She was quick to carry Piccolo along with Gohan, back to Goku's spaceship. Android and Cell Saga When the Earth was threatened by the Androids and Cell, Gojie gladly took the challenge to prove her worth to her father and the other Z-Warriors. During the last bout of which Goku picked Gohan to fight instead of her, she was crushed. To her secret delight, Cell cockily demanded that Gojie fight along with Gohan. thinking the boy to be too weak to put up a fight. Together, the twins were invincible. Seperated, they were weak. After Goku's sacrifice, Gojie finished her transformation into Super Saiyan level 2. When Cell returned and killed Trunks, and injured Gohan's left arm, Gojie angrily charged the monster, trying to kill Cell for all the pain and death he caused. She attacked carelessly, and Cell snapped her arm. He tossed Gojie at Gohan and laughed that they were a matching set. Together, the twins relied on each other to do the first Family Kamehameha, with their father with them as a ghostly silhouette, talking the terrrifed twins through the whole thing. Thus, the twins found the strength to finally defeat Cell. Majin Buu Saga Seven years later, sixteen year old Gojie has developed into a bright and beautiful young woman, albeit still as stubborn and fiestey as her mother. Gohan and Gojie have become care-free, easy-going teenagers, with a knack for silliness in their escapades as "The Great Saiyaman and the Great ShenroGirl." Unlike Gohan, who studied and did his schoolwork, Gojie continued with her training with Piccolo, sometimes with Vegeta as well, but rarely. After being sent off to attend Orange Star High School, Gojie meets Derek for the first time. During the battle against Majin Buu, Gojie's skill exceeded Gohan, who had abandoned his training for years. However, both twins were outclassed as they were almost killed during the fight to protect Supreme Kai. Gojie trains with Gohan on the Kai world. She tried to pull the Z Sword out of the boulder, even becoming a Super Saiyan, but eventually gave up on it. When Gohan tried and managed to pull it out after transforming into a Super Saiyan Level 2, a frazzled Gojie declared that she had loosened it. When the sword was broken by the Kachin, Gojie laughed her head off. When Elder Kai emerged and offered to train one of them, Gojie demanded that he train them both. Elder Kai agreed but for Gojie to kiss him in order for him to train them both. Flustered, Gojie punched Elder Kai in the face and took training with her father. After Kid Buu's defeat, Gojie continued her training and opened her dojo. She married Derek when she was nineteen, and the two birthed a son named Lakota, and later, a daughter named Goki. Trivia Likes *Food(mostly cooked meats) *Her family *Saiyans *Derek *Orange, black *wolves *cats *horses *dogs *monkeys Dislikes *Saiyans(Evil ones) *boiled veggies *idiots *trolls *enemies *drama *washing dishes Fear *Hemophobia Hobbies *Training *Being a mother *studying *sleeping Quirks *Spacing out *Staring at your forehead while you speak Do you like my family.jpg|Gojie and a picture of her family Seeya.jpg|"See Ya!" Father Daughter Kamehameha.jpg|Goku and Teen Gojie attempting a Father Daughter Kamehameha Gojie's training harm.jpg|Gojie during her training with Piccolo-san the trio.jpg|The CrimeFighters' reactions to Hirudegan the trio.jpg|The CrimeFighters' reactions to Hirudegan The Awakened SSJ2.jpg|The Awakened Super Saiyan 2